The $25,000 Pyramid (2010)
This is chronicling the unsold 2010 pilot of The $25,000 Pyramid, produced by Embassy Row. Three pilots were shot. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject (i.e. "I'd Like to Buy a Vowel" would contain things associated with Wheel of Fortune). A category was chosen at random (by the producers), and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. The third and fourth categories (i.e. second category each team played) awarded a bonus prize for getting all seven. In addition, a feature was added called "Double Down", which allowed a team to play for double points. The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category, prepositional phrases or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair, and prepositional phrases were also outlawed. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won $10,000. Here are the amounts in the WC: This is an hour long format; three games are played. The winners of each game played in the third game, the winner there played for a chance to augment their winnings to $25,000. Trivia While called "The $25,000 Pyramid", the official title was "The $500,000 Pyramid", ostensibly offering a tournament structure. See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid Rocks Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) The Pyramid (2012) The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Video Category:Pyramid Category:Unsold Pilots